Slave to the Jedi
by Daughter of sea and wisdom
Summary: In a galaxy where human are top dog, everyone eles is a slave. Ahsoka is a new slave girl to a Jedi Knight. Will she break, or will she stand up and fight? Ahsoka's in for a wild ride filled with pain, fear, and maybe love. I don't own anything in this story, besides my oc's
1. Captured

**New story, yay! Okay, some key pointers for this story, Anakin and his mother were not slaves on Tatoonie, they were just poor. Shmi and Qui-gon are alive and married. If you got a problem with that one, then turn around right now! I ain't having no complaining like I did in my last story. Obi-wan still trained Anakin under the council's orders. Consuela is a hybrid, so is another character in here that made an appearance in the last chapter of Anakin's Angel. Jedi can have families, and there are only human jedis. That will be explained in the story. Okay, that's all I can think of at the moment. On with the story!**

Ahsoka's pov

For years I was told to stay away from offworlders, for a good reason. The only time off-worlders came here is when they want to capture us, to make us slaves. In this galaxy the humans are in control, they treat us however they want, we have no say. We're nothing but mindless slaves to them.

Not all other species are enslaved though, for one the people of Kamino. Because of their cloning technology they can stay out of slavery, they just have to make the clones for the human's army. Clones that have hunted others to become slaves, and don't blink an eye to shoot us.

The humans greatest weapon though, is the Jedi. The Jedi are a group of special humans who wield a lightsaber. They claim to be 'peacekeepers.' Yeah right, what a bunch of hypocrites. They use slaves to take care of the younglings and keep the Jedi Temple clean. Some Jedi even have a personal slave, to do what ever they please to.

My people, the Togruta, use to live in peace, until one of the humans discovered us. They saw what good hunters we were, and they wanted us. It was hundreds of years ago, we were blind. We didn't know what they would do, we welcomed them with open arms.

Since then tribes have separated to protect each other, even my own. I only travel with my mother, Shaak Ti, and my hybrid cousin, Consuela Ti. We also used to travel with my aunt, Shala Ti, she died when I was three. She made the sacrifice to save her daughter from an akkul.

My father, I never knew him. He was captured when I was only in my mother's stomach. Mom didn't like him, she practically hated him. The only reason they became mates is that our old chief, my grandfather, and my other grandfather, the chief of another tribe, arranged them to become mates. They only did this because both my mother and father have special powers, much like a Jedi's. I was born with these powers as well, along with Consuela.

"Ahsoka, Ahsoka," a voice called out to me. Waking up from my meditive state I stared into the coffee brown eyes of a 17 year-old girl. Her, curly black hair reaching her lower back, red highlights, pulled back by a strip of cloth. Her tan skin has a red tint to it, her teeth sharper than any humans, she wares our native clothes, and the akkul headdress. She doesn't ware the silka beads attached though, says that it get's tangled into her hair. Her face-markings are a white star on her forehead, around her eyelids, looking rubbed in. She may not look it, but she does have the hunting abilities of her mother's people. She's my cousin, Consuela Ti.

As you may already know, Consuela is a hybrid, half human half togruta. You would think this would get her safe to and out of slavery right? Wrong, the law says that if a child is a hybrid then the mother has to be human to keep the child out of slavery. Since Aunt Shala was a togruta, the humans will consider Consuela as a togruta.

"Yes Suela?" I asked her.

"We're heading out, Aunt Shaak says she can sence off-worlders near here," Consuela informed me.

"Alright, let's head out." We jumped off the big rock I was sitting on and made our way back to our make shift camp.

We only use one tent, but it's big enough to put ten full-grown togruta in. Standing outside in the middle of where our camp use to be is a full-grown togruta. Native clothing, barefoot, like the rest of us, akkul headdress, with long silka beads, and a jewel hanging off her headdress. There stood my mother, Shaak Ti.

Mom has redder skin then my own rustic orange, eyes are onyx, full-grown montrals and lekku. Her face markings are two large white circles around her eyes, with a red rectangle near the top.

I, myself look like my mother, but have my grandmother's coloring and face markings. Like I already said, I have a rustic orange skin tone, my montrals are still growing, as well as my lekku still growing, my lekku only reaching my breasts, and ocean blue eyes. My face markings are eyebrow like ones, going up my forehead to make an outline of a diamond, over the eyebrow like ones are two white diamonds on their sides, and on each cheek I have two triangles, connected.

"Hi Mom," I greeted her.

"Hello Sokie," Mom smiled. "Let's get going, the off-worlders are in the west." Both of us children nodded, and we took off for the East. We tried to gain much distance between us and the off-worlders. We didn't know what they be, some other species would save their own hide and join the humans in capturing others.

It's now sunset, and we were making dinner. We have the tent up, it's smaller, but that's because we're leaving in the morning.

"Do you think we got away from them?" I asked, hugging my knees to my chest.

"I don't know Sokie, there's no telling with the off-worlders," Mom sighed out.

"We just have to pray for the best," Consuela said with sad eyes.

Before any of us could say anything else we all felt something, a warning. Off-worlders. "Leave everything, we can come back for it later!" Mom exclaimed as we jumped up, ready to run. We didn't even get to make one step. Whips came out of the woods, wrapping around us. I tried to get free but the whips just kept electrocuting us. I couldn't take it anymore. I blacked out.

"Ahsoka, Soka, Sokie, baby please wake up!" Opening my eyes I saw my mother, and looking around I saw Consuela being asked if her mother was a togruta or a human. She replied that her mother was togruta, then cursed them in togruti.

"**Speak only togruti with each other, and use different last names. If they find out we're related, they'll split us up for sure. They think we're just with each other, then we have a higher chance of staying together**," Mom whispered.

A human male came up to our cell, looking like the captain. "Who are you? Speak you names," the man yelled.

"Shaak Ti," Mother spoke, her voice like ice.

"I'm Consuela Ki, and I hope the demons take your soul," Consuela glared at the man.

The man ignored her and turned towards me, raising a greasy eyebrow. "Ahsoka Tano, go jump in a akkul infested pit," I spat at him.

The captain growled at us," If I didn't have to keep the merchandise pretty I would have made you two regret those words." With that he left, probably to put our names down somewhere.

Mom glared at us when he was gone," **Don't ever do that again, especially when they give you a master. They wont hesitate to hit you**."

"**Yes Mother/Aunt Shaak**," we bowed our heads. It sounded a little harsh, but I knew Mother was just trying to protect us. She can't physically do it, so she does the next best thing, teach us how to survive.

A few hours later some of the work crew pulled us out of our cell and dragged us into a room with three human women in it. Each one of them looking at our clothing in disgust. "Make them look pretty ladies!" The captain commanded before leaving the room.

The three women took us and started to scrub us down, till it felt like they were trying to remove skin. The lady that has Consuela seemed to have fun playing with Consuela's hair. When the torture was over we had on new outfits. They let us keep our headdresses and keep us barefoot.

Mom has on a bikini top, a skirt with slits going dangerously close to the waist line, tan in color and her headtails are held back by a headtail sensitive cloth.

Consuela wares a pair of really short black shorts, a purple shirt that stopped a few inches above her bellybutton, tied around her neck, her hair was put into some weird hairstyle. Her hair is sitting on top of her head, and came down into sides, looking like a fountain. Consuela looked ready to claw someone's eyes out. She's seen some of the hairstyles that human women have worn, and it disgusted her.

I'm stuck in a red tube top, and a red skirt so short that even if I just stood there, then people would see my underwear. I also notice tha I'm showing the most skin, why? Am I being sold to some old pervert!?

Back to the outfits, they were all disgusting! This goes against the togruta way, against my morals. Sure our native clothing can be skin-tight, and shows off our legs, arms, and sometimes stomachs, but not like this!

The captain came back in and whistle at us," Wish I could have all three of you. Oh well, client wants, client gets." As he said this his eyes looked at each of us carefully, taking these awful clothes off with his eyes. Kriffen pervert.

Not long later we landed, and with our hands chained with one chain leading us, we were yanked off the ship. Standing before us is an old guy of some importance, I don't know really. All I know is that he gives off this creepy feeling. "Aw thank you, they are more than what I asked for. Beautiful creatures," the creepy man smiled.

He took the chain and pulled us into a big building, we walked for about a good ten minutes. He took us inside an office like room, there was a sitting room and behind it was a more office like room. In the sitting room were two people.

One is a man to be about a few years older than Mom. He has fair skin, dark brown hair, with some pulled back, beard, blue eyes, and is very tall. He has a gentle yet stern smile on his face.

The woman next to him is pretty, light skin tone, long brown hair held back in a braid, and brown eyes. She seemed motherly and someone you could trust, but I do not trust her. You can't trust a human.

I backed up a bit, Mother and Consuela grabbing onto my arms, them beside me. The woman kept staring at us, annoyed by something. She walked up to Consuela and I was about to start hissing when I saw what she was truly doing. She gently took Consuela's hair out of that stupid hairstyle and pulled it back into a low ponytail.

"There, I could tell it annoyed you," the woman smiled. Consuela leaned closer towards me, wanting to get as far away as possible.

The creepy old man pulled us to a wall and put the chain on a hook. It was loose enough so we could move our arms around, but we couldn't escape. We watched the three of them converse, finding out their names. The creepy old guy is Supreme Chancellor Palaptine, the other man is Qui-gon Jinn, and the last one is his wife, Shmi Skywalker-Jinn.

I shrunk back against the wall,"**I'm scared**." I whispered to the other two in our native toung.

"**I am too**," Consuela whispered.

"**I'm afraid we might be separated after all**," Mom sighed out.

We stared at her in horror," **Don't say that**!"

"**I'm sorry children, but it seems that these humans have their own plans**," Mom sighed out, a lone tear fell down her cheek. I hope she's wrong, I don't want to be alone with some human. Especially if it's that creepy Palaptine!

When Mom was done the door opened to reveal a boy about Consuela's age, a male about three years older than Consuela, a man younger than Qui-gon, but older than the one that has three years on Suela, and a woman whose about the an age between the male with three years on Suela and the man younger than Qui-gon.

The boy about Consuela's age has dark black hair, reaching just above his shoulders, pale skin, forest green eyes, and is lean.

The other boy has fair skin, shaggy brown hair, and sky blue eyes. He's has some more muscle than the other boy, but is still lean. He wore a lightsaber at his side. _Jedi_.

The other man has auburn hair, beard, fair skin, and blue-green eyes. He's rubbing his beard like he's thinking about something, he also had a lighsaber at his side. _Another Jedi_?

The woman was dressed better, and had that one of those freaking weird hair styles. Her hair was pulled back, and up, like up like a building. Her skin is pale, brown hair, and brown eyes.

Listening I found out what their names were. Blake Organa, son of Senator Organa is the one about Consuela's age. Padme Amidala, Senator of Naboo. For some reason I don't like her, but then again I really don't like any political bastard. The older Jedi is Obi-wan Kenobi. He was trained under Qui-gon, so guess Qui-gon's a Jedi. _Great_. The last one is Anakin Skywalker. Son of Shmi, trained under Obi-wan, and is the supposed '_Chosen one._'

"Ah, how good it is to see you all," Palaptine clapped his hands. Creepy old perverted pedophile.

"Now down to why I asked you here. I wanted to give Blake and Anakin a present for becoming a senator-in-training, and a Jedi Knight. At such young ages too," Palaptine smiled. He should not smile. Though there's something really not right about him, and I'm not the only one who noticed. Shmi narrowed her eyes at the old man, looking like a mother ready to pounce to protect her child.

Palaptine came over to us and took grabbed the chain off the hook. With a harsh tug we fell at the human's feet. I looked up to see Consuela ready to commit murder, Mom ready to commit mass murder, Shmi looking concerned, and Palaptine with this creepy ass smirk on his face.

The chain was replaced by three separate ones, one for each of us. "For you Blake, I thought that since you're always watching the slave hybrids working you should have one of your own," Palaptine handed Consuela's chain to the Blake. I didn't see his face because Palaptine pulled on my chain and I was forced to face Anakin. "For you Anakin, I give you this young togruta, she's a strong fighter." He put my chain in Anakin's hand. Mother was given to Obi-wan, a new slave for the Jedi Temple.

After about an hour or two, Anakin took me back to his dorm of the Temple. I could see slaves everywhere, working, others with their masters. Obi-wan gave Mother to a milarian woman, and a blue twi'lke woman.

'_Keep the bond open_,' Mother said through my thoughts. It's good to have a bond with both my mother and cousin.

Oh no, I lost everything. I was taken from my home, my family, I lost my freedom. I became a slave. No it's worse.I became a slave to a_ Jedi_.


	2. No Escape

Shaak Ti's pov

I walked behind the two other female slaves, the milarian named Luminara Unduli, and the twi'lke named Aayla Secura. The two woman wore similar outfits, black dresses coming down to their ankles, black sandals, and they each had a something from their culture. Luminara had on a headdress that covered her entire head, and hid all of her hair, while Aayla wore the headband of her people.

"Your main job will be to keep the gardens clean along with another slave around here. We'll introduce you to him at dinner," Aayla explained, my job here. My mind was somewhere else though. It was on my daughter, and my niece. I can't believe this is happening to us, we became slaves I vowed that I wouldn't let anything happen to them, especially after Shala died.

Shala, my beautiful older sister, how I miss you. No one really knew the whole story on how Shala ended up having a hybrid daughter or how Ahsoka came to be, not even the children know. Then again, Ahsoka does know a bit about her father, and part of the reason I was forced to become mates with him. Consuela never wanted to hear about her father. Shala was taken from our home when she was only fourteen, I was twelve. I remember that day clearly, the day the off-worlders raided our tribe.

*flashback*

_ "Come one Shala! Let's go see if we can find anything good!" I laughed out. Happy as child could be. Shala chuckled and we ran off into the forest. Originally we came looking for small creatures to hunt, but soon it turned into a game of tag. _

_ Shala was it when I stopped, sensing something, something dangerous. "Come on Shaak, you really gonna let me win?" Shala tried to tease me. I just told her to be quit and to listen. A few minutes later Shala snapped out of thought, knowing the same thing I knew. "Off-worlders." _

_ We sped off towards the village, hoping to warn our people about the off-worlders, but we were too late. Still covered by the trees we watched as homes were burned down, our fellow togruta were captured or killed. The kill included our mother, she layed on the ground, blood coming out of many parts of her body, about to be caught on fire. _

_ "Shaak follow me," Shala commanded. I didn't have much of a choice though, Shala grabbed onto my arm and dragged me to where a bunch of uplifted tree roots were. The tree roots created a small area, small enough for me to get through. Shala pushed me in there and made sure that the roots covered me. _

_ The worst part came next. Two off-worlders grabbed onto Shala, dragging her away as she kicked, and screamed at them in togruti. I wanted to run out there and try to get Shala back, but something in her eyes stopped me. Her eyes, they told me to stay, and that everything will be alright. _

_ I waited till all the off-worlders left the planet. Once they did I crawled out of my hiding spot and found my father again._ _There was barely any of us left, only ten at most. Everything was ash, blood everywhere, and we were forced to move. Father took us to a neighboring tribe. There is the first time I met the man I would be forced to call my mate. _

_ His name was Jared Alec, he was the neighboring village's chief's son. His skin was an in between of orange and red, the coldest pair of green eyes I have ever seen, he towered over me, the strongest warrior of his tribe. His face markings looked like he had white cuts on his face, all over his face. _

_ When I found out that I was to be mated to Jared I just turned thirteen, Jared was already fifteen. For some reason Jared seemed happy to be mated to me, probably because we both had those strange abilities. I was not happy at all, I wanted to escape, but I knew I couldn't. This mating would make sure that our tribes would become one. _

_ I was sixteen when it took place, the marrying age for the togruta. Jared kissed me in front of everyone, though I was reluctant. I wanted to run away, but for our tribes to truly stay as one, Jared and I had to __**physically **__mate. It was proven when we did, I was pregnant. _

_ About a week after I found out I was pregnant this tribe was attacked as well, we had to run. It was just us, and I was ready to kill Jared. All he told me was that I better bear a son, one he could raise to be a warrior, one that better have our powers. _

_ When my six months hit we accidentally found a ship of a bounty hunter and his slave. He managed to capture Jared, yet I used my powers to get away. When I ran I could sence someone behind me, someone I haven't seen in about two years. _

_ "Shala!" I exclaimed as I hugged my sister. I was careful when I felt something between us. Looking down I saw a little bundle in Shala arms, a hybrid of a human and a togruta. "Is she your daughter?" I asked. _

_Shala nodded and told me how the bounty hunter became her master and how he raped her. I was ready to kill the bastard. "No sister, you can not put you child in harm's way, and he's already gone with your mate," Shala said as she took hold of my arm. Being reminded of my child I rubbed my belly, feeling my baby kick. _

_ "I'm sorry baby," I whispered before turning back to my sister. "Jared was not my mate. I didn't love him, he was forced upon me to combine our tribe and another."_

_ We continued by ourselves after that, finding a nice little meadow when I was ready to give birth_. _It was painful, but my little baby erased all the pain. _

_ "It's a girl!" Shala exclaimed as helped me give birth. _

_ She passed me my baby and took her own two-year old child in her arms. My little girl was beautiful, she looked like mother. "What are you going to name her?" Shala asked as she brought her child closer to look at my own._

_ "Ahsoka. Ahsoka Serena Ti," I whispered out. _

_ "Beautiful," Shala smiled. We were both happy with our daughters. _

*flashback end*

"Hello?" I blinked, a green hand waving in front of my face.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I blushed, my lekku stripes getting darker.

"It's okay," Luminara smiled. She handed me a matching dress to their own, and tried to hand me shoes. They can make me ware this dress, but they are _not _putting me in those shoes.

"It's against my people to ware shoes. It messes with our connection with the earth," I explained. Luminara and Aayla glanced at each other but put away the shoes none the less. Now having the dress on I was allowed to keep my akkul headdress.

"Time to eat," Aayla said as he heard a bell go off. Walking into a cafeteria for the slaves I saw male of another species with a mask on, he looks, interesting. I must've been staring too long because next thing I know Aayla was pulling me to the line where we got our 'food.'

Sitting down with the slope they served, I still watched the male. "Who is that? The one with the mask," I whispered to Luminara.

She looked over to where I was and a small smile came to her face. "That is Plo Koon, he's a kel dor. You'll be working in the temple gardens with him." She called Plo Koon over, I could see my lekku stripes changing color.

"Hello, I'm Plo Koon. You're the new slave right?" Plo asked me.

"Yes, I-I'm Shaak Ti," I gave him a small smile.

"Shaak Ti will be working with you in the gardens," Aayla informed the kel dor.

"A pleasure it will be. I must go now, I will see you tomorrow ," Plo took his leave. I gave him a small wave, my lekku stripes creating a new shade.

Consuela's pov

"You were the last thing I expected," Blake smirked as I walked behind him.

'_Yeah, well you're not much either_,' I thought to myself. I can't say these things out loud, I'm screwed if I do. "Do I disappoint you master?" I whispered in a weak voice. I hate this.

"No, I'm actually surprised that they found a human/togruta hybrid. Normally your mother's people stay to themselves," Blake turned his head towards me. I looked down, slaves can't look their masters in the eye.

"We do sir, I don't really know how I came to be," I whispered.

"Hm, well I'm glad you were born Consuela," Blake gave a creepy smile.

We walked into his room, and he started to search for something. He finally found it and clasped it around my neck. It was a necklace, a lack leather necklace chain, with a pendent that has a ruby sun disc, golden flames around it, part of the flames and sun are blocked by a crescent shape moon. The moon is outlined in silver with a sapphire jewel in the middle

"What is this?" I whispered. I'm his slave and he gives me _jewelery_?

"That is a tracker, no matter where you go I will be able to find you, plus you can't get it off," Blake answered. Well I can't run away, this sucks. Blake's eyes narrowed and he walked behind me. "There is something missing though."

Before I could stutter out what was wrong, Blake attacked my neck. He started to kiss. suck and bite at it. My breathing became shorter, and I couldn't get him to stop. He wrapped his arms around my own so I couldn't fight back and to hold me up. Once he was done Blake inspected at his handy work. "That will do," he left me to a mirror.

I gasped in horror when I got a look at myself. Blake left a huge ass hickey on my neck! He's marking me as his.

Ahsoka's pov

I followed silently Anakin, scared stiff that I was assigned to be his slave. Of the humans, why did I have to be the slave of a _Jedi_! My heart beated faster every time we passed another human, another Jedi.

I almost ran into Anakin when he stopped to talk to another Jedi. He was dark-skinned, bald, and scary looking. I think I heard Anakin call him Mace? He explained how the Chancellor gave me to him as a gift for becoming a knight. After that he led me back to his quarters. I was scared to be in here, it's his domain, he rules whatever goes on in here.

"Here you go," Anakin put a golden choker around my neck on it is a golden diamond.

"Master? What is this?" I asked him, hesitant.

"A tracker, for if you ever try to escape. It's also to tell the world that you belong to me," Anakin explained.

'_I belong to nobody_,' I thought, glaring at a corner of a room.

Glancing up I saw Anakin stiffen, then he pushed me onto the bed, with him on top of me. "You might want to watch how loud you're thinking." Anakin hissed to me in my ear. After that he attacked my lips. Eating at them hungrily, his toungue making it into my mouth, his toungue played with mine. When I could get a moment of air, Anakin slid his toungue up the side of my neck, making me gasp. After that he came back for my mouth.

"Remember this _slave_. You. Are. Mine. You got that _Snips_," Anakin whispered, his hot breath blowing in my ear. I nodded and Anakin smirked. With one more peck to my lips he left to go shower.

I pulled myself up and curled in a corner. He was right, I'm his to do what ever pleases him. There's no escape.


	3. Millie

Ahsoka's pov

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know, I'm waking up with a smirking Jedi lying down next to me, his head on top of my chest, asleep. You've _got _to be kidding me.

My lekku stripes got darker, how am I going to get up without him waking up? It seems that something was trying to help me and failing or really had something against me, because Anakin woke up right then. "Hello my little slave," he pecked my lips. Getting off the bed he threw some clothes at me. "Get dressed, we have to go see my mother."

I was about to tell him to frakk off, but what happened last night scared me enough to keep my mouth closed. This man is scary, and I think he's a ticking time bomb.

Walking into the refresher I looked at what he gave me. It was a one shouldered shirt, a skirt, fingerless gloves going up to my elbows, all in teal. He also gave me golden bracelets that wrap around my biceps, a golden belt, and gold wrapping for my ankles and legs. Am I his slave or his prostitute? Quickly getting dressed, as to not up set my so-called master, I walked back out of the refresher.

Anakin's eyes widen at me, then he smirked. "Apparently I make good choices," he whispers to me before giving me a hard kiss. I kissed him back, just to make sure he wont do anything worse.

Wraping the chain around my wrists we walked out of the room and into the hallway. I felt uncomfortable once again as we passed more Jedi. One of them was also dragging a slave, and like Consuela, the girl is a hybrid. I looked around for my mother, but I couldn't see her anywhere. Great, the one slave I _want _to see, and she's no where in sight.

Letting out another sigh I let Anakin guide me to where his mother's and stepfather's quarters are. "Oh Ani!" The woman hugged her son. A pain filled my chest, I want my mother.

"Mother I have to go on a mission with Obi-wan, can you please watch her?" Anakin asked.

"Of course, I'll take good care of her," Shmi smiled.

"Thank you," Anakin nodded his head. Anakin led me into the room and Shmi left for the kitchen. "I'll see you soon my slave." Anakin's cool breath sent shivers down my spine, his fingers lingering on my left lek. With another peck to my lips he left.

I stood frozen in the room, still scared of what he was just doing. Living with my mother, aunt, and cousin all my life, I really don't have any male experience. He scares me, yet his actions make my body excited. He touches me like I never been touched before.

"Young one," I jumped about ten feet in the air.

Consuela's pov

"Cover your body," Blake hissed in my ear. My eyes snapped open, taking in my surroundings, oh yeah. I'm with the human who gave me a huge ass hickey, my slaver. Last night he forced me to sleep next to his bed on a matt.

I raised an eyebrow at him, why is he telling me to cover my body? "Master, what are you-" I was cut off when Blake yanked me up by the arm and pushed me into the refresher.

"Just hurry up! Be out here before Nate comes," Blake's harsh voice came through the door.

I glared at the defenseless door, praying that Blake felt it. Letting out a sigh I looked at what he left me to ware, it was a black tube top, covering my stomach, a skirt that went down to my knees, brown, both pieces of cloth have holes in it, in the stomach and leg area. Glaring at the poor defenseless clothing I pulled it on.

Blake was standing outside the door, but luckily I managed to put on a blank face before coming out. Looking me over, a smirk came to Blake's face. "Nice. Now come on, Nate will be here any moment!"

Like Blake predicted, a boy about our age came in with a twi'lek/human hybrid slave behind him. The boy wore robes similar to the ones the Jedi wore, great that makes four Jedi. He has brown hair that curls to the side, pale skin, mint green eyes, with a hint of gray, and he has that same stupid smirk Blake carries.

The girl is a year older than Ahsoka, her body is more human like than twi'lek, strawberry blond hair framing her face, emerald-green eyes, twi'lek headtails, which are a little longer than from what I've seen on other twi'leks, orange in color, her skin is fair with a bunch of freckles on her face, and random orange spots on her body, for example around her eyes, though it looks like eyeshadow. She wares the headband like headdress of her mother's people, some wrappings around her lekku, both forest green in color, her shirt is emerald-green, sleeveless, coming down in v-neck, and showing off pretty much all of her stomach, and her pants are forest green that don't show from mid-thing up, the rest is see through netting.

"Blake, so good to see you again," the boy, who I'm guessing is Nate, greeted Blake.

"It's good to see you too my old friend. I see you brought Millie along with you," Blake looked towards the hybrid girl.

"Yes and I see you have a girlfriend finally," Nate smirked.

"She's not my girlfriend," Blake rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean? She's a pretty little thing, I would date her if you don't want her," Nate smirked.

"I don't think you do. She was a gift from the Chancellor, she's my hybrid slave," Nate looked surprised at his friend before turning back to me.

"What is she a hybrid of? I can only see the human part of her," Nate looked me up and down. Millie also looked cautiously over her master's shoulder at me.

"A Togruta, the only real way to tell is her facial and bodymarkings, also her teeth are sharper than a humans." Blake pointed to my face, and then he pulled up my upper lip so he could show Nate my canine teeth, I would have so bit his fingers if I could.

"Well, hopefully she wont be too much for you," Nate smirked.

"I got her handled so far," Blake smirked right back.

The two of them went into another room to talk about, whatever those two talk about, leaving me alone with Millie. "So you're Blake's new hybrid slave," the twi'lek/humabn girl looked me up and down.

"yeah what of it?" I snapped at her.

"Nothing, it's just, I never seen a togruta/human hybrid before," Millie held her hands up in defense. Her eyes though, they kept looking me over, like I was some kind new toy she was just waiting for a violent child to break.

My glare softens, and for some reason I don't know, I start telling her of my birth. " My birth is not one made out of love like some hybrids that have the misfortune of having a human father. My mother was raped by my father, she escaped when I was only two years old. " Millie's eyes soften, and I could feel that she felt pity for me, I don't need pity.

"I'm-," I gave her a glare and cut her off. Like I said, I don't need pity. "My names Millie," she whispers to me

Before I could giver her a reply the two idiotic boys came back into the room, Nate grabbing Millie by her waist, she looked scared. "Why don't you make us some food, huh baby?" Nate whispers in a dark tone. Millie nods, still scared.

"Take my little slave with you, make sure she learns the ropes," Blake adds on. His hand was slowly tracing over my facial markings. I was about to crush his hand and tell him to screw off when I caught Millie's eyes out of the corner of my own. Her left lek twitched in a way that made it looked like a head shaking no.

Swallowing my pride, I gave my master a forced smile and left with Millie into the kitchen. "You need to stay calm when you're around your master," she advised me when the two boys were our of ear shot.

"_How _can I stay calm when that moronic ass is making all those comments about me, and uses me as his little sex toy!" I exclaim, though not loud enough for the boys to hear us.

"Consuela, please, Nate's a Jedi, he'll sence your anger," Millie pleaded with me. No he wont, I learned to mask myself years ago, but just to calm her down I took a few deep breaths.

"So what are we making for our so-called _masters_," I spat out the word like poison.

"I'm not sure, lets see what Blake has," Millie went for the fridge. The door got stuck a little and Millie had to pull harder to get the thing open. Though, what she didn't notice, was the glass bottle of. . ._something_, on top of the fridge. "Got it," Millie grinned as she yanked the door open. The glass bottle, it fell. I knew that the bottle was either going to hit Millie on the head, smash on the floor in front of her, or possibly both.

"Millie!" I called out. Millie looked at me then looked up, noticing the glass bottle. Raising her arms to protect her sensitive lekku, waiting for the bottle to hit the floor or her. Everything seemed to happen so fast, I didn't realize what I was doing until it was too late. I outstretched my hand, the bottle stopping right over Millie's head.

After noticing that the bottle didn't hit her, Millie dropped her arms and looked up, seeing the floating bottle. Her eyes wide she looked towards the door, not seeing either of the boys, her eyes turned towards me, her eyes became even wider and her mouth dropped when she looked at me. The shock didn't last long, Millie quickly snapped out of it and jumped up grabbing the bottle, I let my arm fall.

When Millie had the bottle safely in her arms she looked towards me, fear and shock on her face. Why though? What did I do? I just saved her from the stupid bottle, I mean if it wasn't for me using my. . . oh shit. I'm in trouble.

"C-Consuela did you just. . . did you just stop the bottle?" Millie choked out. I nodded, kinda scared now, what if she told Blake!? He left a giant hickey on me already, what would he do if he found out about my powers? Kill me? Rape me? Rape me then kill me? No doubt they'll go after Aunt Shaak and Ahsoka if they find out. Oh man, I just frakken signed my family's death slip.

With my mind battle going on I didn't notice Millie coming closer, till she was in whispering distance. "Consuela," my head snapped towards the younger girl. "I want you to join the resistance."

**I know, I know, it's been **_**forever**_** since I updated either of my stories. School has just been kicking my behind lately, as well other things. But yeah, I got something for this story, be on the look out for an update to **_**Propchey of the Chosen.**_


	4. What's the Force?

Ahsoka's pov

Turning around I saw that it was only Anakin's mother, Shmi. "Did Anakin leave already?" She asked me, I could only nod. Shmi then gave me a small smile," Well alright then. Go explore the temple, it's a beautiful place." I was literally pushed out the door by this woman, so confused by her actions.

"Might as well try to find Mom," I whisper to myself. Walking down each corridor, I asked at least a few other slaves, trapped here like me, if they have seen a new togrutan slave. None of them did. So now I'm on my own, trying to figure out where Mom is.

"Man, this place is so huge, and there's frakkin Jedi everywhere!" I whisper to myself, keeping my head low. Maybe that's why I didn't see the other slave till we were both on the ground. "Ow!"

Looking across from my spot on the ground I saw a girl about Consuela's age. She looked to be milarian, olive-green skin tone, blue eyes, short black hair, diamond tattoo's on the back her hands and across the bridge of her nose, and a hood covering up most of her head, barely able to see her face. She wore a dress that I've seen many of the other female slaves wearing.

"Oh I'm sorry," she says quick to apologize.

"No, I should have been watching where I was going," I say. Helping each other off the ground we gave each other a proper introduction.

"I'm Barriss Offee, I work in the medical area."

"I'm Ahsoka T-Tano." Close one I almost said 'Ti' instead of 'Tano.'

"So Ahsoka are you new around here?" Barriss asked. We began walking back to her work area.

"Yeah, I'm guessing I'm a personal slave," I shrug.

"I could tell," Barriss slightly giggle. "All slaves that belong to the Jedi Temple are to wear a uniform. The slaves that don't are the personal slaves. So who's your master?"

"Anakin Skywalker," I answer. Barriss stopped, her mouth dropped opened.

"Your master is Anakin Skywalker?"

I nod, slightly more scared now. "Yes, is there something I should know about him?"

Barriss looked around, as if to see if someone was spying on us. "I wouldn't tell everyone that you were his slave, majority of the female slaves would kill to be in your position."

I raised an eyemarking. "Are they on some sort of meditation I should be worried about? It's no fun being his slave, it's no fun being a slave at all!"

Barriss's eyes kept moving," I know that. It's just that he's the Chosen One."

"The what?" I asked dryly.

"The Chosen One. There's this ancient prophecy about how one force user shall defeat the sith and bring peace back to the galaxy," Barriss explains to me.

I gave her a look that said,' Really!? He has fangirls!' Then shake my head, unbelievable.

"Yup," Barriss mutters. "I find it disgusting, he's one of the many reason in this temple that we're slaves."

I nod my head in agreement with my new friend. "Just because these stupid humans have these special powers! Unfair! I mean they're not the only species that can do that!" I go off in a mini rant, not noticing Barriss's shocked expression.

She stopped us and yanked me into an abandoned room. "Ahsoka, what do you mean that humans aren't the only ones who know how to use the force?" Shit! I hope she doesn't. . .wait, what does she mean by the force?

"What's the force?" I ask her.

Barriss blinked, but then a look of realization came to her. "I'll show you," she whispers. She looked around till she spotted a vase on the other side of the room. Raising her hand, Barriss closed her eyes, and the vase lifted off the ground!

"That's the Force," She answers. "I'm guessing it's what you refer to as, 'magical powers?'" After giving her a nod, Barriss explained to me more about what the force was. "The Force is in all living things, some of us, are able to harness the force's power and use it. For the Jedi it's to help others, while for the Sith, they use it for their own selfish desires."

"Are you kidding me!" I explode, still keeping my voice low. "The Jedi are mother frakking hypocrites! Their evil, the Senate's evil, hells they might as well become the Siths best friends! And this whole Chosen One thing with how he's supposed to destroy the Sith and bring peace to the galaxy! Will there's never going to be peace if the stupid human race keeps on enslaving all the others! He might as well kill off the Jedi and the Senate as well!"

A few minutes of my rant later Barriss clamps her tattooed, olive-green hand over my mouth. "Ahsoka, calm down. Don't forget that the Jedi can sense your feelings."

"I know," I sighed out.

Now Barriss raises an eyebrow," Ahsoka. When you said that the humans aren't the only ones who were force sensitive, how did you know that?"

My lekku stripes darken, should I tell her? Well she told me, it's only fair. Turning towards the vase again, I closed my own eyes and raised out my right hand. Opening them again when the vase's thin neck reached me. "I know this, because I'm force sensitive."

Barriss stared wide-eyed at me, her eyes full of fear. Not fear of me though, fear _for _me. "Ahsoka, I know we just met, but I want you to promise me something, as a friend," I give her a nod, kinda uncomfortable. "Never use your powers around the Jedi or the Senate. They have no idea that we can use the force. That's how we prefer it as well, please keep this a secret."

"Of course Barriss," I nod.

"Good," Barriss smiled. Before we exited the room Barriss wanted to tell me one more thing," Ahsoka. There might be some hope that we'll be free one day."

"What's that?" I raise an eyemarking. I would've been free right now if it wasn't for those stupid slave traders.

"There has been rumors of a resistance, a group of species, some even human, that want to end all this slavery. The Jedi never confirm it, so they wont get our hopes up, or get any ideas but we've heard about their attacks to free slaves. They might just end all of this." I smiled.

"You're right Barriss, they just might end it."

We exited the room and started down to the slave's medical area," So what were out here anyway. If I remember correctly Master Skywalker is on a mission," Barriss asked. Skywalker, the man who is my master. My hand reached for the necklace he gave me, the thing he can use to track me anywhere.

"I was looking for my mentor, we were traveling together when we got captured, along with a friend of mine," I answered.

"What does she look like?" Barriss asked.

"She's older than me, redder skin than my own, huge white patches around her eyes, dark eyes," I gave a description.

"Oh, do you mean Shaak Ti?" Barriss snapped her fingers. I nod and then Barriss started dragging in a different direction than the slave's medic area. Once we stopped we were inside a beautiful garden. Mother was there, laughing with a kel dor man.

Without saying a word I tackled her from behind. "Ahsoka!" Mom exclaimed as soon as she saw it was me. "**How are you my baby?**" Mom asks me in togruti.

"**I've been better. But it turns out we're not the only force sensitive slaves here!**" I answer.

"**I know that**," Mom looks over at the kel dor man.

"Ah I see this is one of your students," he says through his breathing mask.

"Yes, Plo Koon, my younger student Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka this Plo Koon, he helps me here in the gardens," Mom introduces us.

"Greetings," I bow my head.

"Hello young Ahsoka," Plo Koon bows his head back.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Barriss standing there awkwardly. "Oh, Shaak," that feels so weird calling my mom by her first name. "This is Barriss Offee, I met her this morning."

"Hello Barriss," Mom smiles at her.

"Hello Shaak Ti," Barriss gives Mom a slight curtsey.

Plo Koon clears his throat, gaining Mom's attention. "Oh yes, you were about to tell me something Plo."

"Yes indeed, I was wondering if you two would like to join the resistance."

**There's the next chapter! I hope you guys are happier with this one since you get more info about the resistance, and you get to see where I left off with Ahsoka last time.**


	5. Master Yoda

Ahsoka's pov

Well, tomorrow is the night, tomorrow night I'm going to check out the resistance. Barriss is going to take me to there, Plo Koon is showing it to mother, and I don't know about Consuela. I haven't seen her since we were separated. I also have some more bad news, Anakin is coming back today.

Right now I'm sitting in the Jinn's apartment, waiting for my 'master' to come back. I'm really nervous, I've only known Anakin for about a day or so, and he's already forced me to make out with him. He can make me do whatever he wants, with a snap of his fingers.

"Hello Snips," a voice whispers against my neck. I jumped, and turning my head I saw it was Anakin behind me.

"Hello Master," I greeted him quietly.

"She wasn't trouble was she mother?" Anakin turned towards his mother who just entered the room.

"No, she wasn't trouble at all Ani. Bring her back sometime," Shmi smiled before walking back into the kitchen.

"Of course," Anakin smiled. "Let's go Snips." With that I had the chain wrapped around my wrists again and was out the dorm with Anakin, heading back to ours.

Once back in the dorm Anakin threw me the clothes I was wearing when he first got me. "Change," he ordered. Wanting to stay on his good side I ran into the fresher and quickly switched clothes.

As soon as I stepped out Anakin had his arms around me. "So beautiful," he whispered. Anakin didn't waste any time on pinning me to the bed and forcing me to make out with him. His hands traveled up my body, feeling my sides, and leaving feather like touches on my skin.

I only let out gasps of breaths since I couldn't do anything to make him stop. I'm his slave, I have no power against him, especially since I can't use the force in front of humans. Anakin has the power, he can use me anyway he wants; even if it means I am to pleasure him.

Anakin rips off my top and starts doing things I don't want to even talk about to my upper body. By the time he fell asleep my upper body had bite marks all over it, and I was shivering from his saliva coating me from waist to neck.

Five minutes later I hear a whisper, "Ahsoka?"

I look up, standing in the door way is Barriss, but she's dressed in a different outfit. She now wore long dark robes, a purple hood covering all of her hair, and a lightsaber attached to her belt. "Barriss?" I whispered, surprised to see her dressed like this.

She smiled and came closer into the room. I grew scared, what if Anakin woke up? Barriss seemed to notice my nervous state, "Don't worry Ahsoka. All the Jedi are knocked out, we use a special gas that will knock out any human."

"What happens if they wake up before we get back?" I whispered as I tried to pull Anakin's arm from my waist.

"We got that covered as well. We have an outside source turn the gas on and off. In both the Temple and the Senate building. No one has discovered yet," Barriss winked.

The miliarian handed me my forgotten top that Anakin yanked off earlier. My lekku stripes got darker, now realizing my half-nakedness. "Don't worry, a lot of the personal slaves come in with outfits like this," Barriss gives me a reassuring smile.

I pull it on and we quickly left the room. Barriss led me down so many halls, so many I started to get dizzy. "Barriss, are you sure you know where we're going?"

"Of course I do," Barriss said, sounding a little bit offended.

We finally made it to a secluded part of the Temple, already there is Plo Koon and Mom. Plo wore brown robes, and Mom was still in her slave outfit.

"Are you ladies ready?" Plo asks us. Giving him a nod he opens up a hatch that I didn't even know was there. The hatch was well hidden, camouflaged to blend in the surrounding walls, and it doesn't make noise when you step on it. Jumping in we found a few others with us, such as a male nautolan named Kit Fitso, milarian woman named Luminara Unduli and a twi'lek woman named Aayla Secura. Every single one of them were wearing different clothes from their slave outfits.

Again we traveled through a bunch of tunnels, and about after ten minutes we came to an opening. Words couldn't describe what I saw next, or my shock. Under the Courscant is another city that's beautiful in its own right. I must've been staring for a few minutes because next thing I knew Barriss was tugging on my wrist.

"Come one Ahsoka, there's someone I want you and Shaak to meet." Barriss then led me to a huge building that must've been the underground Jedi Temple. She led me to a chambers where three others stood. One is a human/twi'lek hybrid, another is a small, green man with a cane, and the last one is . . .

"Consuela!" I screamed in joy. My cousin looks up in time to see me tackle her to the ground.

"Ahsoka?" Consuela gasps. She then yanks me into a hug, cutting off my air.

"Suela, you're crushing me," I force out.

"I know." I can _feel_ her grinning.

"**Girls, stand up**," Mom spoke in togruti. Not wanting to get her mad, we did as she said.

"Know each other, you do?" The small green man asked an amused smile on his face.

"Yes Master Yoda, they were my traveling companions on Shili," Consuela answers.

"Train them, you did?" Master Yoda turned towards Mom.

"Yes," Mom nods.

"Strong in the Force, you all are. Train, become Jedi for the Resistance you will," Master Yoda smiles. I blinked, three times. He wanted us to become Jedi?! For this Resistance?!

Consuela saw are confused faces before turning back to the small Jedi. "Master Yoda, I believe you should explain more on the history of Jedi, they seemed confused."

"Right, you are Consuela," Master Yoda agrees. He gestures for us to sit, which we all did. "900 years old, I am, know what happened better. Long ago, freedom, everyone had. Jedi, not all humans, but any force sensitive being. Fought for peace, we did. Peacekeepers, we were. All changed, with one man. Slavery, is what he wanted. Became leader, is what he did. Everyone became a slave, except for the humans. Human Jedi, tricked to turn on their brother and sisters they were. Survived I did. Teach new Jedi, I do."

I sat there in silence. Here stood before a Jedi who survived the outcome of the galactic slave trade, and is now teaching others to fight back. A small smile crept to my face, here's a hero to watch. "Train, with a lightsaber you will. Learn more of the Force, you will," Master Yoda spoke.

"Come on, let's get you some different clothes," Consuela suddenly stood up. I then noticed that she was wearing different clothes from her slave outfit. Consuela has on a fire red sleeveless shirt, jeans that go down to just below her knees, and a black belt. Her sash and headdress are still on her, but then I noticed something else. Attached to Consuela's belt is two lightsabers.

"Shaak Ti, speak with you, I need," Master Yoda spoke when Mom stood up.

"Go, I'll catch up later," Mom smiled.

We nodded and Consuela took me to a shop for Jedi apparel, along with Barriss and the hybrid, which I learned her name is Millie.

Shaak Ti's pov

"Jedi training, you had," Master Yoda spoke once we were alone.

"Yes Master Yoda, I did have training," I nod. "When I was little, a Jedi, who survived the slavery much like you did, landed on my home planet. She noticed that I was force sensitive, and trained me up until I was forced to marry."

"Who? Your master was?" Yoda asked.

"Master Yaddle," I answered. Master Yoda looked away, I could feel his saddness, and worry.

"Death of your master? Do you know?"

I shook my head, "Master Yaddle disappeared right after my marriage, though I never did sense her death if she did indeed died."

Again Master Yoda looked away, like he was in pain. "Relationship with the youngling, what is?"

My eye marking raised, was he talking about Consuela and Ahsoka? "So you figured it out. Consuela is my niece while Ahsoka is my own daughter."

Master Yoda looked me in the eye as he said these next few words, "Strong, they both are. Consuela, niece of a Jedi, Ahsoka, daughter of two force sensitive beings. Ahsoka's destiny, the Chosen One linked with she is."

My breath hitched in my throat, "You mean to tell me that Ahsoka is linked towards the man she calls master? That she is the long forgotten protector? The one who will make sure the Chosen One fulfills his destiny?"

Master Yoda nods, "Tell her not. The Force, lead her to her destiny it will." I only sat there as Master Yoda just told me that the only real way we could end this suffering war, is through the Chosen One, and through my daughter.


	6. Meet Kiara and New Clothes

Ahsoka's pov

Hm, I wonder what Master Yoda wanted to talk to Mom about? Oh well, time to focus on getting some new clothes. Barriss, Consuela, Millie, and I all met up with another chick around Millie's age. Her hair is a dirty strawberry blond color, ivory olive skin tone, amber eyes, and she's my height. She's a hybrid; I can tell by her teeth, they're sharper than a human's, yet still duller than Consuela's.

"Hey girls," she smiled brightly at Barriss, and Millie, but didn't notice us.

"Hey Kiara," our friends greet the girl.

Kiara looked like she was about to leave when she caught something out of the cornor of her eye. "Who are they?" She seemed suspicious.

Millie rolled her eyes, "Relax Kiara, this Consuela Ki and her friend Ahsoka Tano. They're new to the resistance along with their mentor Shaak Ti."

Kiara stuck her hand out to for us to shake, much happier, but I could still sense she's suspicious. "Hi, I'm Kiara Stardust, a hybrid like you Consuela. Though unlike you my mother was human."

My cousin and I both raised an eyebrow/eye marking, "Your mother was human?"

Kiara nodded, "Yep, my father's people were known as Leos. They were humanoids with lion like attributes. For example they had claws, tails, ears, their teeth were sharper, and their hair is more like a mane." Taking another look at Kiara I could see her hair is more mane like than actual human hair.

"So who's getting new clothes?" Kiara asked as we all started making our way back towards the clothing store.

"Ahsoka is, I took Consuela yesterday, as you can see," Millie replied, gesturing towards the togrutra hybrid.

"Sweet, don't have to wait long Ahsoka, because we're here!" Kiara grins as we stoped in front of the store.

Walking in we were greeted by a nice old lady, she immediately pointed to some clothes that I would've gone to myself. There I found a maroon top with thick straps, army green pants that stopped above my ankles, a brown leather belt, where I attached my sash. On my arms I have maroon fingerless gloves, and about six thin maroon armbands on each bicep. I still went barefoot like my cousin, still wore my headdress, and still have the damn choker on, I can't get it off.

"All ready to go Ahsoka?" Barriss asked. In her hand she held a small piece of paper. Something I've never seen before.

"Yeah, I'm ready, but can I ask you something. What's that?" I questioned her.

Barriss looked down to the piece of paper I'm pointing to and let out a small laugh. "I forgot, you never really lived in a village have you?" I shook my head no. "Well this is a recite, you get one when you buy something," Barriss explained.

My eyes widen, "You bought this for me?"

Barriss smiled, "Consider it a gift."

"You ready to go make your lightsaber?" Kiara exclaimed out of nowhere.

"Make my lightsaber?" I raised an eyemarking.

"My same reaction," Consuela chuckled. "Apprently each Jedi has a crystal or more, to help them create their lightsaber. This crystal powers the lightsaber and we have to use the force to make it."

The four girls led me to human made cave. "Here you'll go in, find your crystal, and get out. You'll know which one is yours when you see it. To get it though, you'll have to pass a test, and trust me, it won't be easy," Millie says. I stood right outside the entrance, taking a quick glance at my cousin. She gives me a nod and I head in.

I have to say the cave is very beautiful, with all the crystals glowing. I eventually come to a fork in the path. Trusting my senses, I make a turn to go left. Though I soon regret it, the light from the crystals leaves me; I end up in a tunnel of darkness. My breath gets shaky; I have to start taking deeper breaths to keep myself calm.

You see, the funny thing is, I have this huge ass fear of the dark, and it's not really the dark I'm afraid of, it's the loneliness it brings. I'm afraid of everyone I know will leave me, voluntarily or involuntarily. I can feel the darkness closing in on me, I feel like I'm suffocating.

My legs give out. I want to curl up and die, it's too much, too much. I was about to start screaming when I heard some speak in togruti, "_**Be brave my child.**_"

I looked up, it sounded like my mother. "_**Have no fear my child, I'm always with you. Even when you are in the darkest of moments I am with you.**_"

The next voice I heard had to be Consuela's, no doubt in my mind. "_**Count me in as well Cuz! Show that darkness who's boss and send him back to the hole he crawled out of!**_"

Then another voice appeared, a male one. He didn't speak in togruti, he spoke in basic, but it felt like I knew him. "_Keep going young one. Your destiny does not end here._"

I got off my knees, full of new energy, and ran through the darkness. Trusting my senses once again as they led me to my crystal. Eventually I found a light at the end of the dark tunnel, and in the wall in front of me are two crystals. One crystal is an emerald green color while the other one is a golden color. Plucking them from the wall I put them in my pocket and started to head back out.

"**Consuela! I did it! I did it!**" I screamed with joy as I tackled my cousin.

"Excellent job little Soka," a voice said from behind us. Looking up I saw Plo along with Mom. They were both wearing Jedi robes; Mom also had her togruta sash and akkul headdress.

I smiled, "Thank you Plo." I bowed my head.

Looking over at Mom I saw that she now had on different clothes as well. She wears Jedi robes, with her togruta sash attached, and her akkul headdress still proudly on her head. "Well done Ahsoka," Mom smiles.

"Thank you," I said with another bow.

Not long after I make my lightsabers, the emerald one is a regular lightsaber while the golden one I used to make a shoto. Mom has her own blue lightsaber now as well, and she's quite talented with it as well. I have to say, the ways she uses it is quite deadly, and if I didn't know better I would say she's done something like this before. They told us to hold the lightsaber that felt natrual, when I held my green, I held it backwards. They told

"This is where we sleep when we get a chance to stay down here for a few days," Millie showed us around the personal quarters. "Unfortunately we don't have as much room as the Jedi Temple on top of Courscant, so we have to bunk up with others. You don't mind sharing with Consuela, do you Ahsoka?"

I shook my head, "No I'm perfectly fine with that."

"Then I'll show you our quarters," Consuela smiled as she dragged me to our room. "I hope you like it Cuz, because there is no way we can get a different one."

The doors opened to reveal a small room, big enough for two. A kitchen, small living room with a couch, and two doors that I'm guessing lead into the bedrooms. Noticing that Consuela already painted her name on the door on the left I opened the right door. In it is a bed, nightstand, and a small dresser for my stuff.

"So this is where we stash our stuff when we come down here, got it?"

I jumped about five feet in the air at my cousin's voice. Turning around I gave her a glare, replying, "Must you sneak up on me like that?"

Consuela only shrugged a smile on her face. "It's good to see you again."

I give her a small smile of my own, "Yeah, it's good to see you too, even though it's only been a few days."

We both let out a laugh, though it died short when reality began to hit us again. "So, this is the only time we can see each other without our masters," I whispered.

Consuela nodded, "It seems so Soka, let's try to make the best of it when we do. For example little cousin, we can finally figure out how to stop this stupid slave trade!"

"I give a cheer to that sister!" I laughed. Both of us were in stiches when Mom came into the room.

"Hello girls," she smiled.

"Hi aunt Shaak," Consuela smiled. Getting up she gave a hug to the older togruta, her grip tighten not long after.

"Hello young one. I'm glad to see you," Mom smiled. I can feel that she is happy that her niece is okay. They soon pulled me into the hug as well, all of us enjoying the small family moment that will be rare now.

**Who missed me?! Sorry it took so long, school is coming to a close in about a month or two for our seniors, and spring break is coming soon as well, **_**so many tests and projects!**_** So I was reading some fanfiction, taking a little break from writing my own fanfiction, and writing my own story, then it hit me. **_**ANOTHER STUPID STORY IDEA! **_**I played with it in my head, probably could make it work. Then something eles hit me, I need to get my ass in gear and start writing new chapters for my other stories! So here came another chapter for this!**

**I'll try to get the other ones going as well. Angel's War has a chapter going and I know where I'm going with that, now just how to word it. Prophcey of the Chosen, that's another thing. I kinda know where I want to go with that, but I'm really stuck. Maybe ideas from you guys will help? If you got any I'll be willing to listen…err… read.**


	7. Who are the Masters

Ahsoka's pov

Back in my slave outfit, back in the dorm I share with my master, and back to being a slave. Barriss led me back here last night, she said something about getting me a holomap so I can find my way to the secret entrance and back to my dorm. I go back to the underground city in two days, there I will start my training again.

I have to say, now that I got something to look forward to, and a new goal in life, I think my life as a slave will be a little bit better. I quietly lay back down next to my master, who wasted no time, even asleep, in wrapping his arms around me in a possessive way. Falling asleep, I could feel a new hope rise in my chest.

"You stupid slave!" That's all I heard before being tossed off the bed and smashed into the opposite wall. Opening my eyes a tiny bit I see Anakin leaning over me, pissed off about something. "Did I tell you could put your top back on?!" It took a moment of thinking, but I know what Anakin's screaming about. Last night, when he fell asleep, my top was gone.

"I'm sorry," I whisper out.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you disobeyed me!" Anakin screams out. I curl into myself as he kicks me in the stomach a few hard hits. I feel Anakin stop after I start coughing up blood. I risk it and look up at him, his face shows an emotion I haven't seen before on him, worry maybe?

"Get dressed," Anakin orders. He turns away from me, running fingers through his hair and mumbling to himself. I crawl over to my teal colored outfit, not wasting any time changing into it, though my hands never stop shaking. Anakin, already dressed, puts the chains on me, and leads me out of the Temple. I have no idea where we're going, but I do notice some other things.

One, Anakin seems to be walking slower than usual. Two, he also seems to be gentler on the pulling of my chain. This is weird, usually I'm almost being dragged when we walk. Anakins stops at a speeder, pulling me in before he climbs into the driver's seat. The drive is silent the whole way, and once there I could see its the same building that creepy man brought me to when I was given to Anakin.

I don't really have time to examine the building when Anakin started to tug on my chain a little, telling me to move along. We walk through the halls, Anakin seeming to know where's he is going, while I follow quietly behind. Finally we stop at a door, where that Amidala chick is waiting for us. Well to be more exact she's waiting for Anakin.

"Ani!" She cheers, throwing her arms around Anakin's neck.

Anakin doesn't say anything, but turns towards me. "You stay here, and I _better_ find you in this spot when I come back. Do you understand me?"

I only nod, not wanting a repeat of what happened this morning. Anakin takes off my chain and then leaves with the Amidala chick. So now I'm sitting here, watching the people as they pass by. None of them seem to notice me though, only the slaves that follow quietly behind their masters glance at me.

"**Hey Sokie**," I turn my head to see someone new sitting next to me, Consuela.

"**Consuela! What are you doing here?**"

"**My master is a senator in training remember? He has to come here with his father**."

"Hey I know you two are probably used to talking with each other in togruti, but I can't speak it. So can we switch back to basic?" I look over to see the twi'lke/human hybrid sit on my other side, a smile on her face.

"Sorry. You're Millie right?" I guess, remembering her from the resistance.

"Yup. So what are you here for Ahsoka? If I remember correctly Barriss told me that your master is a Jedi."

"Could ask you the same," I joke.

Millie lets out a chuckle. "I tell you if you tell me." At my head nod she continues. "Nate's a Jedi like your master, but he's really close friends with Blake, Consuela's master. So he usually comes close to the end of these meetings and hangs out with Blake after."

"Oh, well Anakin dragged me here and then left with some chick named Amidala."

"Anakin, as in Anakin Skywalker?" I give Millie a nod. "Oh, yeah that makes sence. Skywalker and Amidala are what we call friends with benefits."

"What?" My cousin and I ask at the same time.

"Oh right, sorry." Millie raises her hands, a slight blush on her face. "I forgot you two were with no one but your mentor. Basically they're friends, but they have sex with each other any time they're both free."

"That's wrong,"Consuela says.

"That's disgusting," I exclaim.

Millie only shrugs, "We can't control them. Togrutas are one mate for life right?"

"Yeah, only time we don't mate for life is when it's an arranged marriage and one hates the other," Consuela answers.

Millie nods, "Cool. So you two ready for your first lightsaber lesson?" Millie whispers the last part.

We both nod again. "Yeah, it's going to be pretty cool." Consuela grins.

"Hey, a thought just hit me." Both hybrids turn to look at me, whispering to them I say, "What are they gonna do about Shaak? I mean her force abilities have to be way higher that both mine and Consuela, and Master Yoda says we're ready to be padawans."

The rest of our conversation turns into a whisper, no one bothering to look at us. "More than likely they're gonna test her where she is force wise. Since her lightsaber skills are exceptional we just have to see where she ranks in her force abilities," Millie answeres.

"So where you at in ranks Millie?" Consuela asks.

"I'm padawan rank like you two. My master is Master Plo Koon, the Kel Dor that helps your mentor in the gardens."

"What about Barriss and Kiara?"

"Barriss is Master Luminara's padawan while Kiara is padawan to Master Kovu, a Jedi knight."

Both my cousin and I raise and eye marking/eyebrow at this Kovu guy. "Who's Kovu?" We both ask.

"Oh sorry, forgot you haven't met him yet. Master Kovu is Kiara's master/lover."

"They're in a relationship?" Consuela and I blink.

Millie nods, continuing on about this Master Kovu. "Yep, there's about a five-year age difference between them but since Kiara is already sixteen, close to seventeen, no one really cares. I guess that's one of the bad things living in the world we do now, no one cares."

"Can't agree with you there," I say, thinking back on how Anakin would treat me. If anyone is in their right mind then that would have been illegal.

Millie was about to say something else when I winced in pain. My head snaps over to Consuela, a glare on my face. "Consuela what did you just do? That hurt."

"I poked your side because I saw this," Consuela replies. She lifts part of my top up to show the huge, darkly colored bruise I'm getting from where Anakin kicked me in the side. "What happened?" Millie bends over me to see the bruise, her face horrified at it.

"I did something Anakin didn't like and this was the punishment," I explain. Consuela's eyes narrow at the thought of someone hurting me and I can hear a growl building up in her throat.

Consuela and Millie both open their mouths to say something when our masters show up. "Time to go ladies." A brown-haired boy, who I'm guessing is Nate, smirks.

Anakin puts the chain back on and we start to head back to the Temple. I take a quick look over at my master, his hair is wet, from sweat or a shower I don't want to know. He also has a face of cockiness, complet with a smirk. My only thoughts, '_What a man whore._'

The next few days aren't bad, I managed not be punished, and I learn that Anakin has his own little family type deal here. Qui-gon is the father Shmi is the mother, and Obi-wan is the elder brother, and Anakin is the younger child. They all sit together in the Jinn's apartment in the Temple when it's time to eat dinner. Shmi cooks and I serve them. I also learned that Obi-wan's married, his wife is coming to Coruscant soon.

All three men have a mission to go on for the next few days. The republics emeny called the Separatists are causing some trouble, so they're going to go take care of it along with their clones. Shmi convinced Anakin that I didn't need to stay with her, which is perfect since the mission is going to take a few days meaning I can stay down in my room in the resistance.

Also there has been a huge difference now about how Anakin treats me when we're alone. Before he would leave marks every where, not really caring for me. Ever since he saw me spit up blood, he seems to be leaving less marks and stays away from my bruise. It's almost like that blood gave him a wake up call.

Barriss picks me up again, also giving me a holomap with highlighted path for us to follow. This time walking down here we only have herself, Millie, and me. I was worried about Mom, but they both said she probably went a little earlier with the others. Temple slaves can leave faster since they don't have a master they don't have to worry about waking up.

"**Hey Sokie**," Consuela greets me once we're standing outside of Master Yoda's room. Both of us have already been to our dorm and changed into our non slave clothes.

"**Hey, so where are the others? You show up and all them ditch us.**" I ask her.

"A**pparently both of us are getting a master today and the other three are waiting inside for us**," Consuela replies.

"Come in, come in," Master Yoda calls out. Inside Mom is standing next to Master Yoda. Beside her is Barriss and Millie with their masters. On Yoda's other side is Kiara with a man who must be Master Kovu. Really dark brown hair, green eyes, same height as Anakin, he looks to be 21. He must be a full leo, Kovu has everything, tail and ears of a lion, claws, teeth are sharper, his hair looks more like a mane.

Mom starts to speak and my attention is on her. "Consuela, Ahsoka, I have started both of your training and I would love to finish you both as well. But I can only take on Consuela as my padawan, Ahsoka you will trained under Master Yoda. He will prepare you for what you have to do." Wait what?

Master Plo starts to talk, bringing in a new subject, " We plan to you five girls a team. We want you girls to find information that we could use to help us end this slave trade."

"Why us?" Barriss asks.

"Three of you have high-ranking masters that will surely have information we need, one of you can easily get a hold o the medical records of every Jedi and the last one can always help with outside information. You girls are what we need. We will form a team and later we choose one of you to be the leader," Master Luminara explains.

"Yes, yes. Now, continue your lightsaber lesson we will," Master Yoda says. Walking to the door I quietly follow my new master. A question still on my mind, '_What did Mom mean when she said Master Yoda can prepare me?_'

**Hey guys, I know it's been forever, but I have my reasons. First my compute died on me because of all these viruses, I tried to type this up on my brother's compute and I kid you not that thing will pop something up when I pressed a certain key. But my biggest reason is that I didn't have any motivation. I had to push myself to keep going on this story, that I didn't want to delete it like I did with prophecy of the chosen. **

**Also in case any one needed a reminded Kovu and Kiara, not mine. They both belong to falcon gal.**


End file.
